The Nemeton
by Cassandra-Knows
Summary: A little background story on the nemeton itself. *This probably has elements from other books* And, as usual, I don't magically own Teen Wolf.


Once upon a time, long, long ago, in a land that we now call America, there was a very powerful little girl, who went by the name of Nayeli. She and her mother lived alone in the forest, without a tribe. To really explain Nayeli's story, we must go back to her mother, where it all began.

Her mother had come from a Zapotec tribe, and was a Shaman there, after reaching the highest level of priesthood. She was well-respected within the tribe, and had even found a partner in Nayeli's father. But luck was not on her side. Soon after she became pregnant, Nayeli's mother found her partner dead, with her own hunting knife buried in his chest.

She knew that her people would blame her for the murder - after all, she was very powerful and they feared her as well as respected her. Her magic made her dangerous, and her people knew that. They had long known of the existence of The Skinwalkers - Shamans turned evil through the murder of their kinsmen. Navajo law was simple - if you see a skinwalker, which was what Nayeli's mother would surely be assumed to have become, you kill them on sight.

Instead of waiting for this fate, which would result in the death of her child, Nayeli's mother ran away, to where none of her people could find her.

So Nayeli grew up with only her mother, and it soon grew apparent that she had great, great, power. She learnt everything her mother could teach her, and more from the earth that, back then, was laced with magic. When she became of age, Nayeli's mother died. Nayeli had used too much power that day, in celebration, and her magic took control of her. The magic, as powerful as it was, killed Nayeli's mother, and could not bring her back.

Grieved, Nayeli left her home in the forest and walked all the way to a tribe hidden deep in the rainforest. Now, Nayeli didn't know that her power wasn't normal. She had grown up with only her mother to take care of her, and so she was led to the conclusion that everyone could feel the magic in the earth, the secrets in the trees, and could wield the power of nature. She was confused by the lack of magic in the camp, and by the tribe's eagerness to accept her as one of their own.

You see, the tribe had lost their Shaman to another tribe, and so they needed a replacement. Nayeli was powerful, and the tribe thought they could use her as a weapon. They were wrong. Magic of the earth should never be used in violence, because the consequences are too great.

Nayeli destroyed the entire village, and the tribe that they were up against, leaving one survivor, who ran away to tell of the shaman. For Nayeli, there was no escape. Everywhere she went, every tribe she visited, her reputation followed her.

So Nayeli continued on her endless journey across the lands of all tribes, and no one ever bothered her. They were all too scared of the shaman who could control the earth and the animals of the land.

Until one day, when a handsome young man came searching for the beautiful young woman behind the shaman. His name was Ituha. And Nayeli fell deeply in love with him. He brought her back to his tribe and they lived peacefully and happily for years, with Nayeli as the official shaman, with a tribe at last.

But it was all a lie.

Nayeli was out collecting herbs when she heard them. Ituha was talking to someone secretively, talking about her. He did not love Nayeli. The tribe's generosity was a lie, just like all the others. They wanted her powers. And they planned to kill her for them.

Nayeli ran deep into the forest, deeper and deeper until she reached the centre. It was here that she finally fell to her knees and sobbed until dark. She had trusted them, the humans, and they had failed her. But nature had never failed her.

She called upon her powers and sung her feelings out until there was nothing left to feel. The trees helped her grow a rough bark for skin and branches for limbs. She grew and grew under the light of the full moon until she was no longer human, and no longer felt pain. She had become the most pure being of power and magic. What is more pure than the symbol for nature itself?

She had sung her humanity away, and traded her body for that of an old oak, a protector of the forest.

She had become the Nemeton.

xxx

Immeasurable years later, Nayeli was cut down. She felt pain once again, pain she could never forget. But instead of fighting back or causing anguish, instead of using her power in vengeance against those who had destroyed her, she waited. Nayeli saved her energy, hoping one day for magic to return to her roots, and the age of the supernatural to once again take hold. And so it did.

On a night not many would remember, a young werewolf took his first love to the roots of the tree, and ended her life as the Nemeton looked on. The sacrifice, as pure as it was, gave power back to the Nemeton. Back to Nayeli.

xxx

Only a few years later, two boys came running through the woods. Two boys who would change everything. An Alpha was tailing them, and Nayeli could see the possibilities, all the possibilities, everything that could happen as a result of this moment.

So she lead them to the werewolf boy with the broken heart and glowing blue eyes, and let the future begin.


End file.
